


Triggered

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N: </b>Okay, I have no idea, I needed something for panic attack and this is what came out of the ideas suggested by a team of the usual suspects :D This gives me a vertical bingo line and concludes my journey with the second H/C Bingo card :D</p><p>This fills the <span class="u"><i><b>panic attack</b></i></span> square on my <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html">H/C Bingo card</a> \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Triggered

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Okay, I have no idea, I needed something for panic attack and this is what came out of the ideas suggested by a team of the usual suspects :D This gives me a vertical bingo line and concludes my journey with the second H/C Bingo card :D
> 
> This fills the _**panic attack**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/kdyrbljo2d3lrxj/trigerred.png?dl=0)  



End file.
